making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie (S11 TCC)
Confessionals Total: 10 (8th most, Season 11) Season 11 (11.2) * fan vote Having the fans vote for me is an honor and humbling. I'll continue working hard to let Kelli and Judy know I’m here to stay. (11.4) * Kick-line is difficult, but it’s something everyone knows about and looks forward to, so we need to make it perfection * You can tell me to dance for two minutes, but I can’t do push-ups for two minutes. * I feel pretty confident have been practicing the routines a lot so I know them pretty well. Just pray that I don’t get called into the office. * office visit Worried tonight could be a cut night. Any night could be. But I will absolutely fight to the death for this. * office Scary to know I need to turn on the showmanship button immediately, so I just need to make sure that happens tomorrow night. Just happy I’m not getting cut. (11.5) * I feel the pressure. Would be really sad if tonight was my last night. * They called me out on making some mistakes. Oh, man, not again. It’s kind of nerve-wracking. * office visit A little concerned because it’s my second time in the office. And tonight’s a cut night. * I just got cut. It made me sad, but I got to experience this, and I don’t know if it’s the end. Will definitely keep dancing for sure, so we’ll see what happens. Commentary Season 11 (11.4) * Kick-line Your kicks are not convincing, they’re too tight – K * You had quite a few mistakes. Just memory. – J * Jackie needs to be fun, just needs to be fun to watch. – K * “I think Jackie’s underwater right now.” – K, “I do, too.” – J * dancing during K’s ending confessional when discussing people whose time might be up (11.5) * You have some mistakes stepping out on the wrong foot. – J/ It definitely looked like you were cheating looking at Jax in the mirror, which at the stadium you won’t have either of those. You’re out on your own. So, sequence would be my concern for you. – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.4) * of episode, 1st of 3 called in K says tonight was tough night. Trying to figure out what they are doing from auditions to Training Camp to final squad. Want entertainers than can entertain and dance right now. They don’t think she’s there. K thinks she’s an impressive lady, and possibly a great role model, but she’s not top 36 in terms of showmanship and entertainment. Jackie says she can work on that. K says her expression is lacking. Not sure how Jackie could convince them she’s more fun to watch, and they don’t want to waste her time. Jackie says she’s asked many people to watch her and give corrections, and constantly seeking feedback/advice. Hopes to apply that. K says the plan was to say they’ve seen enough, and they think they have. Jackie says she didn’t know her performance was that big of a problem, but now that she knows, she will focus on it a lot. She knows she has it in her, and will show them. K says let’s change this discussion and see how that works out. If she thinks that she can overnight become more exciting than 11 others, the go for it. Jackie says she can do it. K says for the first time in history, she’s been talked out of a cut. (11.5) * episode, first of two called in K says they’re at time when they’re trying to figure out who’s best for the team this year. At 46 and have to get to 36. The fans and some judges got you in here. Think you’ve given it a good run, appreciate efforts and hard work, but going to have to release you from training camp. Tonight is your last night. Jackie says it was a great opportunity and truly appreciates it and asks for any more critiques. K says she’s a very impressive lady and that she should be true to who she is. If this is out of your comfort zone, find other things, if you feel like you have more, suggest taking every dance class you can and work on being more fun and fluid. End of Journey Season 11 (11.5) * Second TCC cut from Training Camp (2nd of 10, 45 left after cut) Other Season 11 (11.2) * Wins fan vote for a spot in Training Camp (11.3) * Introduces herself at the first meeting – has never had a headache * Has a one-on-one conversation with Melissa Rycroft at session (says she grew up in a studio, did high school and UNT pom says she also did UNT pom and was captain Misc. * Fan Vote winner for Season 11 Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Fan Vote Winner